1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a telephone line box, and more particularly, to a telephone line box that prevents tangles of the extension and retraction of a cable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A telephone line box is used for winding a telephone line around a spool to make it more convenient to carry. The telephone line box comprises two discs for winding the telephone line and a housing with two openings. The plugs of the telephone line are placed at the two openings. The two openings are commonly installed with one on the top side and the other on the bottom side. Alternatively, they may be both installed on the bottom side. In the former design, the housing is large and cumbersome. In the latter design, the housing is smaller but the telephone line very easily gets tangled.
Please refer to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2. FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a prior art telephone line box 10. FIG. 2 is a sectional view along line 2--2 of the telephone line box 10 shown in FIG. 1. The telephone line box 10 comprises a telephone line 12 with two plugs 14, a housing 18 comprising two openings 20, 21 on its bottom for placing the two plugs 14, and a cable chassis 22 rotatably installed in the housing 18. The cable chassis 22 comprises two corresponding discs 23 for winding the telephone line 12 and an reel 24 at the center of the two discs 23. The telephone line 12 is divided into two parts with its middle portion fixed to the reel 24.
When the cable chassis 22 is rotated along a specific direction to collect the two parts of the telephone line 12, the two parts of the telephone line 12 become rolled onto the reel 24 along two neighboring tangential positions 26, 28. When one of the plugs 14 is pulled out of an opening 20, 21, the cable chassis 22 rotates in an opposite direction such that the two parts of the telephone line 12 are pulled out separately along the two neighboring tangential positions 26, 28. As shown in FIG. 2, the distance between the tangential position 28 and the opening 20 is longer than the distance between the tangential position 26 and the opening 21 such that when one part of the telephone line 12 is pulled outward, the telephone line 12 may easily become tangled at this portion.